Load the Headcanons
by Pensola
Summary: Inspired by the headcanons over at Tumblr-blog "UtaPriHeadcanons", this fanfic will have one shots that came to the author's head after thinking about one or more headcanons from there. Pairings will mostly be hinted at. One-shots are standalone.
1. Spin the Bottle (The Better Kissers)

**Author's note: **This fanfic will have self-contained one-shots that are inspired by the headcanons that have been submitted over at the Tumblr-blog **UtaPriHeadcanons**. Sometimes one one-shot will be inspired by several headcanons, other times headcanons will appear multiple times in varying importance. All requirements are that the headcanons have been submitted there. Headcanons at Tumblr are as shipping-open as possible, as to avoid shipping war, but while I will try to keep it open, I will mostly allude to at least Haruka/STARISH, with hinting of other pairings if it makes sense.

Keep in mind that, since some of the headcanons contradict each other, each chapter is completely standalone unless the chapter title or author's note mentions anything. My goal is to have every headcanon in at least one chapter, though headcanons that are unfamiliar to me (like those with game- or Drama CD-only elements) will be saved for a later time.

* * *

This evening, the current tornado had managed to do the absolutely impossible; it had taken away the electricity at Shining Acency's Master Cource dorm.

Shining Saotome had been in complete shock when all his cameras had stopped working, leaving him "blind," as he woed through the halls. In the end, Ringo had calmed him down enough to go to the cellar and see if there was something he could possibly do about it. The current residency of the dorm, not really questioning the comment about cameras all over the dorm, had all gathering in the common room filled with candles. Tomochika was visiting Haruka, so all in all they were thirteen people in the room. Needless to say, arguments and chaos ensured for a little while, before Otoya had enough and said they needed to do some form for activity together.

So of course the only solution was to have a game of spin the bottle.

Unfortunately, while Reiji was more than willing to play, he saw that the feelings were not entirely mutual. As most of the people in the room were grownup with various levels of maturity, this could easily be a disaster. They needed to start the game on something good, but not too vulgar. He took a quick look over at the two girls in the room.

"All right, are we all ready?" Otoya asked with a bright smile, ignoring the others' mixed expressions. Reiji noticed how Syo, who sat opposite of Haruka, and Cecil, who sat to her right, kept stealing glances over at the composer. _I bet they want to have a "kiss Haruka" spin, but don't want to risk angering the others or get someone else pointed._ "All right, who wants to begin?" _Then again, starting the whole game with that is probably not the greatest idea._

"Me, I want to," Reiji then said, and while Otoya was a little surprised by his optimism, smiled and gave her the bottle. _Perfect_.

"The one this bottle points to wiiiiill…" he grinned a mischievous grin, "give a kiss to the one to their right side!"

The boys gave their obligatory objections, although Masato was the only one who tried to hide his old-fashioned flinch as he looked over at Ren, the man he possibly had to get intimate with.

"Hmph, it shall be your doom if the bottle chooses me, Kotobuki," Camus said amused, raising his sceptre to point at the brunette. Reiji knew that glint in his eye; if Camus was given a task or challenge, no matter how tiring or silly it was, you would be sure he would give his best at it, if only to represent his country's "superiority". His glint basically said: _If I have to kiss you, I will give you the most sensational Permafrosti kiss, in honour of my Queen._ To be frank, his stare kind of freaked him out.

Syo was looking down, trying to conceal his frustration; Natsuki was sitting to his left, smiling so cheerfully at the prospect to being intimate with him that it seemed like it upset him.

But of course, one of the more amusing reactions was Haruka's, who widened her eyes in shock, before quickly looking at her right; Cecil was sitting there, and had been looking at her since the announcement. Locking eyes, he gave his most charming and happy smile, which resulted in Haruka blushing and looking down at her legs in embarrassment. The rest of STARISH were glaring at the foreigner. Tomochika, who sat to Haruka's left, had the laugh of her life.

"All right, guys, let us begin…" and so Reiji let the bottle spin against the clock.

Everyone was looking at the spinning piece of glass, and some of them gulped as its speed decreased. It went past Otoya, Ren, Tomochika, Haruka, Cecil, Ai, Camus, Reiji, Ranmaru, Natsuki, Syo, Tokiya, Masato, Otoya again, until it finally stopped at Ren.

A mix of relieved sighs, boos and "ooooh"s were exchanged as Ren and Tomochika smirked at each other. Tomochika had to admit, if she had to be part of a dumb kissing game, starting with a hot guy like Ren was probably the best she could ask for.

"All right, big boy, let's just get this over with. Gimme your best shot." The condition was that Ren would kiss the one to the left, so while she leaned over, she stopped halfway and let him do the rest. The Jinguji boy took a hand behind her head and guided her closer, and their lips touched.

They were in this state for a good ten seconds, and everyone looked at them in awe. Well, Haruka blushed and looked away quickly enough (though she took a quick peek every third second), and Masato seemed to twitch a little at the sight of such intimacy, but the rest just looked at them.

When they separated, Tomochika smirked up at the taller singer. "Not bad, Jingu."

With his own devious smile, Ren arched an eyebrow and replied, "Not bad? Milady, I'm the best kisser in this room, you're a lucky fellow to have been touched by my lips."

"Oh, you don't say? Haruka, it's over, you can look up now." As Haruka tried to compose herself and explain how she was totally not bothered at all, Ren took a hold of the bottle and thought quickly what to say.

"The one this bottle points to must jump around on one foot, have a hand on his head and sing their latest song."

"Whaat, that's a lame one, Ren," Syo said, sounding a little disappointed.

"It certainly is weak to be you," Tokiya agreed, but Ren just shrugged and spun the bottle.

"Hey, I'm in the spotlight, I gotta think fast."

The bottle spun and spun, until it stopped at Tomochika. After a humorous act where the young woman had lost her balance after just ten seconds ("It's not _my_ fault I have no balance at all!"), the redhead took the bottle and said with determination:

"Whoever this bottle points to must _passionately _kiss Jingu."

Everyone in the room let out a "whaaaat?" and looked shocked at her. She smirked over at the taller. "I wanna see if the big guy is right in his brave claims as kisser."

"Oh, shouldn't you then ask to be kissed yourself to compare?" Ren said, although behind his tone was a little shiver of competition. The pretty fox beside him had guts; he would give her that.

"But Ren-Ren, if you're the best kisser, you'll have more experience to judge, _wouldn't you_?" Tomochika said innocently, but evil was present in her smile. She spun the bottle.

It was total silence as they all watched the glass spin around and around. While the others were occupied, Ren looked over at Haruka. This was the perfect chance. If he had given the suggestion to kiss the composer, the other boys would throw a fit, for sure. But this time he might be allowed through the "suggestion" of her own friend, so if the bottle could just stop before his little lamb…

The pointy end had lost its speed. It slowly went past Haruka. _That's alright, it might have some more left for another round_…

But the bottle stopped at Otoya.

"Are you serious?" Ren chuckled, looking to his left at the younger colleague. His face was almost as red as his hair, and his teeth were clenched in surprise and nervousness. He then looked over at the Jinguji. "Well, Ikki, come on, we can't keep the lady waiting, can we?"

_I can't believe I'm doing this…_ The orphan thought and fought against a sigh. He leaned over at Ren, who just smirked and looked at him, as if I_ daring_ him to chicken out. Otoya always envied Ren's confidence, although it was intimidating him too much.

"Come on, Otoyan, you can do this!" Reiji said, smirking.

"Shaddup, you're the reason this whole mess started," Ranmaru hissed.

Otoya took a deep breath and when he was close enough, closed his eyes and sealed their lips. _Remember, kiss is not making out; no tongue. Remember, kiss is not making out; no tongue_, went through his mind, hoping to get a passionate kiss across without going over the line.

When he eventually separated them, he carefully opened his eyes to look at a surprised Ren; his eyes were ever so widened, eyebrows were raised and his mouth took its time closing after the kiss.

The Jinguji son quickly recovered, though, and said in an impressive tone, "Not bad, Ikki, not bad." He gestured to the bottle. "Your turn now."

Inside him, though, Ren was flustered, but happy that his long hair covered his reddening ears. He considered himself a fine kisser, but damn if Otoya, who had looked like an amateur at first, had done a well job. He was downright impressed. _If this is him when he is being nervous, unwilling and inexperienced, I don't want to see him seriously in love,_ he thought with slight bitterness.

The games continued. Various shenanigans happened, including wrestle between Syo and Ranmaru, embarrassing stories and, as soon as Haruka had acquired some, a whole lot of cinnamon spoon challenges. After Ranmaru had gotten cinnamon all over him thanks to Reiji, the brunette took a hold of the bottle and looked around the circle.

"Let's see… the one this bottle stops on will have to…" His eyes glanced quickly over to Haruka. Should he do it? He had waited for someone to come with the condition of kissing the composer through the whole game, but while Haruka had to do some embarrassing activities, she had never been mentioned in any of the challenges. Reiji did not know if STARISH had agreed beforehand, or if they were really just _that_ unimaginable. But would it not cause some amusing hilarity if he came with that condition? He remembered the reaction people got when the appointed would have to kiss the one beside him, and everyone's reaction toward Cecil, who sat beside Haruka.

Thinking about the first challenge made him look over at Ren, and smirked. "…Must kiss Ren even _more_ passionately than Otoyan." And he spun the bottle.

"You gotta be joking me now, Mr. Maracas," Ren said in return, letting his fingers through his hair as he sighed. The others were either groaning or supressing laughs. "I thought we were over this. Ikki left quite a nice impression, I assure you." At this, Otoya blushed and looked down in embarrassment.

"Well, you gotta try more than once to compare, you know."

"Of all the people forced into repeated kissing, and it had to be me, huh…" Well, at least he could hope that it was Haruka or at the very least Tomochika who were chosen. When Ren looked down at the bottle, he blinked. It had stopped. Slowly, the orange head looked up to the person the glass was pointing to.

But what met him was a giant blonde man with glasses, jumping to him with the biggest grin on his face. For once, Ren lost his composure and started to back off, but too late. Natsuki had already landed before him, his arms holding him in place like iron bars and his lips were captured.

It was completely quiet in the room as smooching sounds were heard. Even Tomochika and Reiji, who had been close to laughter earlier, were silenced.

Then, just as suddenly as it had started, Natsuki separated from Ren with the same grin as before. "How did I do, Ren?" But then the taller boy took noticed of the face before him.

He was close enough to see how red Jinguji's ears had become, even starting to spread a little toward his cheeks. The womanizer himself had put his hand between their faces, and a funny expression of bewilderment and shock was present. But the reaction just made the Shinomiya smile more. "Aw, you're blushing, I did a good job, then!"

That was it. Tomochika and Reiji could not hold it for much longer, and so they both let out a heartfelt laughter. Natsuki laughed as well while going back to his place, although his laughter was more innocent to the other idols. Eventually, Syo and Cecil also laughed, and Tokiya even let out a weak smile.

Ren quickly composed himself and let out a sigh and smirked. "All right, all right, I admit it, Ikki and Shinomi are truly fine kissers, are you folks happy?" He referred to Tomochika and Reiji.

"Oh yeah, I am happy," Tomochika said finally after her laughter died down. "How about you, Rei-Rei?"

"Perfect!"

Jinguji sighed and watched as Natsuki came with a new demand.

"The one this bottle points to will get to kiss Haru!"

Tomochika grinned at quick defence reaction from the other STARISH boys before her. Heck, even Ranmaru and Camus seemed a little bothered, but chose to sit on their place. Then she noticed Reiji smirking over at her, and she nodded in approval. The two of them had never really talked, but Tomochike had a feeling that together, they could achieve all sorts of entertainment whenever she found time to visit the Master dorm.

* * *

Headcanons that inspired this chapter:

_"Though many people believe that Ren's the best kisser, Natsuki and Otoya are better kissers. Not far off, but better nonetheless."_


	2. Similarities (Related & Sheltered)

Reiji saw the resemblance at first glance.

Or, he saw something on the little red-head, which was one of the reasons he had chosen him specifically to approach when they did their _Poison KISS_ introduction to the junior boy band.

And as he "teleported" before him and leaned closer, he smiled as he saw it.

Ittoki Otoya looked like a junior copy of Shining Saotome's idol days. He definitely had to be related, somehow.

_So there IS a plan behind all this?_ Reiji questioned for himself as his old relative and agency president kept talking to STARISH. _Well, of course there's a plan behind it; uncle always has a hidden motive behind whatever he does. Especially when he personally arranges the seniors, rather than let Ringo do it for him._

And especially when the Kotobuki boy saw that he had been assigned to that very redhead and his emo friend as their senior.

* * *

"So, boss, why did you give me Otoyan and Toki?" he asked later that day in Shining Saotome's office. It was filled with screens all over, all streaming from cameras all over the dorm and Saotome Academy. Ranmaru had stamped the veteran idol a freak the first time he was in there, but having grown up with regularly contact with the man, Reiji had gotten used to it a long time ago.

Shining just let out his signature laughter. "Mister Kotobuki…" he began as he spun around his chair. "As seniors, it will be _your_ job to watch over these blossoming debuteers and make sure they stay in top shape!"

"I know, I know, you've told us before." So indeed Shining was hiding something. "But why do I have to be with Otoyan?"

From the eye corner, Shining suddenly looked over at him. "Do you disagree with my decision, Mister Kotobuki?"

The brunette fought against a sigh, but kept his smile. "No, not really. I just wanna know if you gave me responsibility over Otoyan because of family relations or not." _When Uncle is being like this, I might as well be blunt about it._

Only silence was received at first, and Reiji briefly wondered if he had hit a nerve. Instead, Saotome laughed, which was so sudden that he backed a little away, preparing to get his private space violated.

Indeed, Shining jumped from his chair, and soon landed right before the younger idol. "Just as expected, my young son of sister of uncle of cousin of mine," he said loudly, breaking the formality barrier from before. "Indeed, looking at the little Ittoki boy, you would think his looks are similar to mine, buuut," The president backed away with a kick, "is that really all there is?!"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, uncle, I'm asking you if Otoyan is your-"

"Oh, nephew!" Shining did a pirouette. "You are still so young, so innocent in this world and its mysteries! And one day I shall do your parents' duty and teach you, but meanwhile!" He suddenly pointed to one of the screens on the wall. "Mister Ittoki is walking along, lost in search for you!" And indeed, the screen showed a confused redhead walking through the rooms, looking for something. Reiji guessed that Shining had some sort of gear in his ear to hear Otoya's calls. "Go! Go and guide our precious youth to stardom!"

The principal started then to laugh. Reiji sighed and just gave a bow as he left. No use trying to get answers out of the man when he was being like that, maybe he had been wrong about Otoya? He walked through the corridors, toward the living room where he had seen the redhead on the screen. Lucky for him, he still was there.

"Oh, Mr. Kotobuki, err, Rei!" the boy said and approached him. "I was looking for you, or, I was wondering if you wished for anything; Tokiya is gonna go to the store, and we want to give you a present for being our mentor."

Reiji blinked. "Present?" he questioned before laughing. "You boys are gonna spoil me rotten this way. No worries, I don't need anything. I prefer to do stuff like that by myself, anyway. Also, I doubt the errands I run would be appreciated by Toki."

"Oh, yeah," Otoya scratche his head. "Sorry, Tokiya can be a little, um, serious. But he's a good guy when you get to know him! …Um, Rei… what're you doing?"

Reiji had moved toward the junior, now having his head almost directly before him. They looked into each other's eyes, Otoya clearly unsure whether he should back away or not.

The brunette sighed and backed off with a weak smile. "Nothing, just wanted to make sure. Anyway, your roomie seems like a tough case, but like I always say to Ran-Ran, getting laid should do the trick."

"Oh, yeah, but Tokiya is actually pretty good at laying down nowadays, especially since our debut as STARISH. I think the whole drama as Hayato opened a door for him," Otoya said, smiling. Reiji had to blink a little bit, losing a little of his smile in confusion. _Is he for real…?_

"…You know we're not allowed to love here in Shining Agency, right?"

Immediately, Otoya blushed. "Y-y-yes of course! I-is it something wrong? Nanami isn't in trouble or anything, is she?!"

_He is._

"Well, no worries, I was just joking. 'Nyway, I haven't gotten to meet this charming composer of yours yet, wanna introduce me to her?"

_I'm gonna keep an eye on you_,_ mister,_ Reiji thought with interest as they walked back to their room and talked about this Nanami woman. _Uncle is hiding _something_, and damn it if I won't find out. _In the meantime, he _really_ had to talk with the other STARISH boys to get an explanation about this incredible innocence of his.

* * *

Headcanons that inspired this chapter:

_"Reiji is related to Shining. This explains their random bouts of Engrish, and why Reiji was placed with Otoya."_

_"Otoya was sheltered as a child, and he has no real idea what phrases like 'eating a girl out', 'getting laid' or 'Bj' means. And the rest of Starish try to keep him that way."_


End file.
